1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoop, especially to a basketball hoop that reduces the amount of components and lowers the cost.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
For long, basketball is one of the most popular sports. Playing basketball needs a basket hanged on a high place to be shot by the ball from players.
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional basket comprises a backboard 60 and a hoop 61. The hoop 61 is mounted on the backboard 60 and comprises a stationary panel 70, a rim 80, a pivoting rod 90 and a resilient assembly 100.
The stationary panel 70 is mounted on the backboard 60 and has a first pivoting seat 71 and a resilient panel 72. The first pivoting seat 71 has two axial holes 711. The resilient panel 72 has a through hole 73.
The rim 80 has a pivoting panel 81 formed transversely on an edge of the rim 80. The pivoting panel 81 is parallel to the resilient panel 72 of the stationary panel 70 and has a through hole 83 and a second pivoting seat 82. The through hole 83 aligns with the through hole 73 of the resilient panel 72. The second pivoting seat 82 has two axial holes 821 aligning with the axial holes 711 of the first pivoting seat 71 of the stationary panel 70.
The pivoting rod 90 is mounted through the axial holes 711 of the first pivoting seat 71 and the axial holes 821 of the second pivoting seat 82 to pivotally mount the rim 80 around the stationary panel 70.
The resilient assembly 100 has a spring 101 and a fastening rod 102. The spring 101 is mounted between the pivoting panel 81 of the rim 80 and the resilient panel 72 of the stationary panel 70. The fastening rod 102 is mounted through the through hole 83 of the pivoting panel 81, the spring 101, and the through hole 73 of the resilient panel 72 to fasten the spring 101.
The rim 80 is connected pivotally to the stationary panel 70 so as to provide the rim 80 with a resilient force to absorb the force from the ball shocking the rim 80 or slam dunk. The resilient force also prevents the angle between the backboard 60 and the rim 80 from changing after long time of using.
However, the hoop 61 needs a pivoting rod 90 to pivotally mount those elements, and also needs a resilient assembly 100 to provide a resilient force. Therefore, the whole structure and the installation of the hoop 61 are complicated, and the cost is increased.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a basketball hoop to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.